It's A Yu-Gi-Oh Thanksgiving!
by ultimatekaibafan
Summary: In Yugi and his friend's collage dorm room Seto finds something something that could change the world! Can he figure out the puzzle with Ryou and Marik by his side?


'' YAY! DINNER!'' Joey and Tristan yell simultaneously. Running into the small living room dinning room combination. Both of the Bakura twins getting crashed into by Joey and Tristan.

'' Ow ow ow….. Joey….. That hurt.'' Ryou Bakura whimpers, rubbing his arm Yami moaned and gritted his teeth together.

'' You stupid son of a…..'' Yami calls, before Ryou looks over at him with a glance that makes him stop. Yugi and Atem walk into the room with a curious look.

'' What the heck is going on here there was a huge crash.'' Atem asks. Yugi looks at the casualties. Two broken chairs and a scratch on the table and an angry Yami which is never good.

'' Well first off dinners ready. Then Joey and Tristan got excited then ran into Yami and Ryou causing…..well this.'' Tea informs walking in with giant bowls of food. Tea still couldn't believe that she, Mai, and Serenity had too smhare an apartment with ALL of the boys I mean everyone: Yugi, Atem, Yami, Ryou, Joey, Tristan, Mokuba, Kaiba, Duke, Marik, and Melvin. It can be crowded. But she loves everyone there even she had to love Kaiba. He can be rough mean and cold but then again…. He can be kind too when he wants to be.

'' Alright everyone dinner's ready. Clean up please. Can someone get Kaiba if he keeps up this coffee and energy bar diet he's going to get sick.'' Tea asks.

'' Right… Kaiba get sick? Remember last month when we all got the flu Kaiba was the only one who didn't get sick. He has an extremely strong immune system.'' Joey adds.

'' Most likely because he's never had to eat food from the Domino High School's cafeteria. That stuff could even make Kaiba puke. They all nod, remembering that hard time of mystery meat and an excuse for Apple Crisp. Remembering every time they threw up due too the school districts hatred for quality food.

'' What about what?'' a voice asks. They all turn around; Mokuba walks in looking around at the scene.

'' Domino High's awful idea of food. Well I guess you never had it so you can't have a say in this.'' Atem points out. Mokuba looks at everyone,

'' Every school's food is terrible. That's no joke,'' Mokuba says gagging to himself.

'' Okay you're going to ruin your appetite. Atem set the table! Joey clean up the mess. Tristan help Joey. Ryou help me. Yami could you take the food out of the oven. Yugi you turn off all the lights. And Mokuba you get your brother out. I'm not going to let him go another day without dinner.'' Tea demands they all get into place quickly.

A Minute Later

Mokuba walked down the short and rather narrow hallway. Too the room that was shared by his brother, Duke, Marik and Melvin. He stops at the door taking a deep long breath.

'' Seto!'' he calls knocking quietly. He opens the door, slightly peeking inside at first it seems empty. Then he turns around the door to see a figure hunched over a desk.

'' Seto! Its time for dinner come on!'' Mokuba calls to his brother. Seto says nothing.

'' Come on! What are you doing? Tea's going to freak!'' Mokuba orders his elder marching right over to his brother's desk's side. Peeking over at what's going on.

'' Mokuba I'm busy go away!'' he says, there were times when Seto got mad and yelled at his brother but not like this. What could be so important? Mokuba looks over at the desk. A small cube like object is in his hand.

It looks like a cube with several points poking out little gears and wires. He pulls wires and gears into places.

'' What's that?'' Mokuba asks with extreme curiosity. Seto stops quickly shoving open the desk drawer dropping the cube in the drawer and slamming the drawer shut starring at his brother with an intensifying stare.

'' It's nothing but Mokuba, promise me you won't tell anyone about this please.'' He begs. Mokuba nods knowing it's rare when his brother begs for anything for a guy who could ask for anything.

Seto stands up. Exhaling with relaxation, putting on his jacket and walking out the door.

'' Finally! You come back! Dinners going to be cold!'' Tea scolds. Mokuba takes a step behind his brother. Seto looks behind his brother who by now is in 8th grade he should be able to handle Tea. Seto and Mokuba sit at the table with everyone else. Joey, Tristan and Duke fight over the food. Seto picks up the smallest room he can find at takes a small nibble.

After everyone eats. Seto managed to eat a roll and drink a glass of water. Tea wasn't happy that but he was the only one that Tea couldn't sway or scare. She wasn't surprised that he went straight back to his room.

'' Hey, Kaiba! Where are you going? Going to hide in your cave?'' Joey insults. Seto ignores him and leaves for the room again.

'' Joey, leave him alone. Come on. '' Yugi says. Joey and Tristan roll their eyes and Yugi rolls his eyes back. Yugi sticks out his tongue in annoyance.

In the other room

Seto holds the cube in his hand poking around with odd item. The odd cube that he had found. It looked like a rubix cube, but the sharp objects that made the reason he has a small band aid.

He had been assigned to fix the air conditioning in the campus attic. Why him? Who knows maybe because he's skinny and tall and the only person who could. It was an awful experience it was full of spiders, dead bugs and the worst thing dead squirrels.

He had been working around with the wires trying to figure out why it wouldn't work. Why whenever they turned on the air conditioning it turned the heat up to full blast. His eyes concentrated. Wiping sweat off his brow, he continued to work.

A faint glow came from on of the floor boards. Odd, he thought to himself. Maybe its just on of the lights on the top floor. No it didn't look like it could be a light it looked more like something you would see in a science fiction film. Like an eerie glow like the ones in a UFO. Seto grabbed on of boards and pulling back. When the board gave in he looked inside carefully.

Inside was a old smelly wool cloth. He picked up the cloth unfolding it to reveal the cube at first it just seemed like a joke like someone thought it would be funny to stick a rubix cube in there to think whoever found it would think they had make some great discovery.

He looks at the item noticing that its a bronze rusty color. And it was wires and gears poking out. Unlike anything he had ever seen. While poking around he scrapped his finger on a poking wire. Drops of blood oozed out dropping on the boards. He re wraps it, putting it inside his pocket.

Seto fiddled around with the wires replacing the gears trying to figure out where it goes and how it works. What its for. Biting his lip he stops and restarts.

'' What do you do?'' he asks himself hearing the door open. Seto hiding the cube in the desk drawer. Hearing Marik walk in opening one of the desk drawers gladly not the one with the cube. Pulling out his laptop and taking his leave. Seto sits back why won't it work. What does it do? What's is it for? Where did it come from? What do I need to fix? Man I feel like Hugo Cabaret trying to fix the automaton. It just won't work.

He pulls it out looking back at the cube. About to give up when it hits me. What I've been trying to figure out forever.

'' I had it all wrong. I thought this was a machine. But its a key to something else it's way to small to be a complete machine but it's just right to be a key for a machine. He picks up the key again pulling out the notebook that he uses for making quick notes for Kaiba Corporation. He draws the key carefully then drawing what kind of keyhole it could fit into.

'' Hey, big brother I need your help on my home work. '' Mokuba asks. Seto looks over at his brother who is holding his notebook. He stands next to Seto holding out his notebook.

'' It's easy multiply then subtract.'' Seto explains. Mokuba nods. And leaves not paying any attention to the drawings and key. '' Some how I don't think he ever needed help at all.'' He admits to himself.

Then again I have something better to do. He thinks. Then rushing to the key. Thinking hard.

That Night

Seto is back in the attic looking at the key. When it disappeared he called with a loud gasp. Feeling the ground shake falling at a million miles a hour. Until he opens his eyes in a loud sharp exhale. Cold sweat dripping down his face. He tip toes to the desk opening the drawer the key still inside.

'' It's still there. Thank goodness I was worried it, if any of the other guys found out I'd be doomed. '' He tells himself in a near whisper. Taking the key and clutching it to his chest.

'' I need to keep this safe.'' He says slipping on his jacket. And leaves the room with a few quiet swift movements.

Seto leaves the building unlocking his car. And starting the ignition, driving down the road back to the Kaiba Corporation. He walks to the door, using his key to the front door. He takes the stairs to his office unlocking that door. Opening the desk drawer and slipping it inside. Walking out the door and back into the cool night air. Winters coming, fast. Thanksgiving is next week.

When Seto gets back to the apartment. He feels safe until a single voice breaks the silence.

'' Where were you? '' Marik asks He turns he's standing there a water bottle in his hand. Watching without another word.

'' I... uh, I forgot something at Kaiba Corp. I needed to get it,'' Seto says quietly. Marik raising his eye brows. Seto walking back before Marik stops him again.

'' I'm not that stupid. Now what is it?'' Marik demands quietly. Not to wake anyone.

'' I have no idea what you're talking about! Really you sound like I'm hiding something but I'm not!'' Seto says rolling his eyes but Marik knows better. Marik isn't stupid he knows there's something he not telling him.

'' I won't tell anyone! I swear.'' Marik begs with curiosity. Seto looks away looking around, should I? Seto thought to himself.

'' No, its to important I can't.'' Seto admits. Marik looking around.

'' Is it about that odd cube like thing you had when I went to get my laptop?'' Marik asks and Seto knows he can't hide anymore he has to tell him.

'' Well remember when I had to fix the air conditioning?'' Seto asks Marik he nods in agreement. '' I found it under a board. I cut myself in the processes but I think I might know what it is. I think its a key to something. Like a lock.'' Seto retells. Marik nods remembering the odd cube that he had.

'' Do you know what the key goes into?'' Marik asks. Seto shakes his head with disappointment.

'' I'm afraid not. I have no idea what it could go to. Its like it's a really old key who knows how long it has been there?'' Seto shrugs Marik shrugs also.

'' I may be able to help you if you want.'' Marik offers, Seto gives the slightest nod. Marik picks up a book from the counter. '' I was thinking...'' Marik shows him a picture of a similar cube.

'' What's this?'' Seto asks. Looking at the picture.

'' It's called a cuble. Its was used for a key to a machine that used to run a entire town with power. And that town... used to be where We are now!'' Marik exclaims.

'' Like was used to run the entire campus before it was what it is?'' Seto asks Marik nods.

'' If we could find the original machine! We could make a way to run the entire campus. But it says it's like a rubix cube in order for it to work you need to put the puzzle back

together.'' Marik concludes.

'' Hey, Seto Marik what are you doing with my book I need that for my history class give it back!'' Ryou asks noticing what they're looking at.

'' Ryou what do you know about the cuble?'' Seto asks. Ryou walks over to Marik's side

'' All I know is that its a key to a machine.'' Ryou says.

'' What if I were to tell you that we have it?'' Seto whispers.

'' You do but... how?'' Ryou asks Seto who gives a small half smile.

'' I found it.'' Seto admits. Ryou's eyes widen in amazement.

'' With it we could turn this school Eco-friendly!'' Ryou exclaims.

'' tomorrow. We fix it and find the machine.'' Seto plans agreeing. As they all flood back into their rooms.

That Morning

'' Good Morning everyone!'' Serenity calls at all of the people sitting at the table. Sitting next to her brother and Seto who she had secretly had a crush on for years. She never told her brother that though he would be so angry.

'' Morning...'' everyone grumbles Seto quietly sipping his coffee his straight black coffee. How he stands it who knows then again he is a pretty impressive person.

'' Guys, we should get going we have a lot to.'' Marik clues into Ryou and Seto who nods and leaves with Marik.

'' What do they have to do?'' Melvin asks eating bacon. Yami and Atem shrug. Both eating sausage.

'' Alright here's the key. What do we have to do to fix it?'' Seto holds it up for them to see Ryou picks it up to examine.

'' I think you almost got it.'' Ryou moves a gear a bit to the right and gasps. As the key glows and they run out to get back to campus.

'' Alright! We need to find the machine. '' Ryou says holding the cuble.

'' where would the machine be? '' Marik asks Seto who's driving.

'' probably in the oldest buildings basement. '' Seto says pulling up to the building. '' this is the oldest building we should hurry and make it fast if they find out we're dead!'' Seto adds.

They are able to slither into the basement. Looking for the machine. Finding a giant machine with a key hole the size of the cuble.

Ryou sets the cuble in the key hole as it glows bright the machine beginning to rumble and shake as it turns to a faint hum.

'' Marik! Unplug that power cord and put back the one for the machine.'' Seto orders Marik putting back the power chord.

'' It works! Ryou says coming back from upstairs.

'' Wonderful! We did it and Ryou you could do your history report on this!'' Seto says.

'' What's going on here! '' A voice calls when three faculty members rushing down the stairs one grabbing Ryou.

'' We found the cuble and we found the machine also. We were just trying it!'' Marik yells.

'' You needed help! You can't legally do this!'' the one grabbing Ryou.

'' But...but...'' Ryou whimpers. '' Let me go!'' he calls but the member just grabs him stronger.

'' If we do this we could make the campus environmentally friendly. '' Marik points out.

'' Still you can't do this'' he say walking in the direction of Marik and Seto. They both step back in fear.

'' What are you doing?'' another voice adds damn another one. Seto thinks.

'' Mr. Cooler? What are you doing here?'' One of the other members asks. Marik turns to see the principal Mr. Cooler.

'' They're using the machine.'' the first says.

'' what's the problem with that?'' Mr. Cooler asks

'' They're not supposed to!'' the second adds Mr. Cooler looking at them and back at the faculty

'' I agree they should have gotten permission but they did something great for the campus I thought the machine was destroyed years ago. And these three have never caused problems well Marik and Ryou's brothers yes but they haven't so I think it should continue.'' Mr. Cooler points out clearly.

'' but sir. What will the board say? What will the electric company think of this. We could get in serious trouble.

'' What will they think! People from all over the world will line up to see how it works to use it for good energy! And I assume that Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Ishtar and Mr. Bakura would love to help with this?'' Mr. Cooler asks. They all nodding in agreement. '' Also Mr. Brown please let go of Mr. Bakura.'' Mr. Cooler hints. Ryou running to Marik's side.

'' I guess sir but how will it affect the campus?'' Mr. Brown asks.

'' Well it will help of course! It's the holiday season! All of the cooking and baking and yummy pies Christmas lights also we can do all that and still help the environment!'' Mr. Cooler explains Ryou, Seto, and Marik nodding in agreement.

A week later.

'' Students! Faculty! Honored guests. We welcome you here on behalf of Domino City University. Where we will have the use the original first ever Cubleton machine brought back to life with the hard work and dedication to Mr. Seto Kaiba! Mr. Ryou Bakura, and last but not least Mr. Marik Ishtar!'' Mr. Cooler calls Seto, Ryou, and Marik entering the stage.

'' Thank you Mr. Cooler. I found it a few weeks ago in an air conditioning shaft. Gross place by the way. Very smelly I found the cuble and I at first thought it was a rubix cube but we figured it out and used the machine.'' Seto announces handing the mic to Marik.

'' I helped figure out what the cuble was for. I used one of Ryou's MANY history books. I really am glad we could do this.

'' Hi I'm Ryou Bakura. With the help of these guys we were able to fix the machine.'' Ryou says shyest of all.

'' Also Mr. Bakura's wonderful paper on clean energy has given ecologists new insight and theory on Eco-friendly products. Which will be introduced in the next science convention.''

Mr. Cooler adds. Seto and Marik patting Ryou's back. As they accept the award they received.

'' Alright everyone eat up after all it is Thanksgiving!'' Tea calls as they all eat up. Ryou, Seto and Marik each taking bites while eating food that was cooked with their energy.

The End

**Yay! It's done! Finally I told myself I couldn't have any pie or food until I finished and I did! Happy Thanksgiving! And look forward for my Yu-Gi-Oh Dragon Ball Z crossover! Hopefully it will be longer and better I wrote this in 2 days. 2 LONG days! **


End file.
